madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Tales of the Zoo -- By: Ultimatehero
Premise Skipper finds out about a threat in the zoo that has power over all the other animals, so he must ask the others about their origins and tales to track down the enemy and save his home. ---- Chapter 1: The Threat "Something big is on the charts, Skipper," said Kowalski, looking at an enemy tracking invention. "Let me see it!" yelled Skipper as Kowalski got outside. Skipper saw a red dot near a green rectangle, which was the base. The four squares were the penguins. Skipper took the portable version of it outside. "It's on the move!" said Skipper as Rico started regurgitating stuff. A bunch of Kowalski's failed inventions came out of Rico. Skipper picked up a failed tracker and looked at it. It was smothered in red, blue, and green juice. Kowalski fixed it. Instead of it being a tracker, it was a lie detector. Rico regurgitated a rubber duck and dropped it in the water. He swallowed everything else. "Come on, Rico. Let's find out some stories," said Skipper, tobogganing towards the lemur habitat. Rico followed him. Chapter 2: Julien's Tales "Ringtail," said Skipper. "Do you know anything about something dangerous in the zoo?" "No, but you wanna know something dangerous? Me!" said Julien, starting a story. "When I was a little boy, I was sad that my dad Sherman died. My mom Landace did her best with my dad gone in royalty. She kept a picture of Sherman near her bed. One night when I was growing up, I stole the picture." "I packed it in my suitcase for when I would move away the next day. I drew the best I could a picture of Sherman and laid it in a picture frame next to my mom's bed. When I fell asleep, I had a bunch of dreams about Sherman, like him being in my suitcase and him being a ghost. When I woke up, I told my mom about the dreams, and she gave me his throne to remember him by." Chapter 3: Maurice's Tales "Ghosts," said Skipper. "The possible threat that could be haunting you. How about you, Maurice?" "I used to be a fisherman. Everyday, I would catch fish and sell them for money. Lots of money. One day, I was so rich, so I bought a small mansion near the sea. I let my relatives live there. I gave them 5 dollars each Friday. They spent their money on everyday things, like food and clothes." "Soon, I only had 5 dollars left. It was Friday and I hadn't payed anyone yet. I had to decide who to pay. I went fishing, because fishing helped me think. I couldn't think of who to pay, but got a lot of fish. I tried to sell them, but no one would buy them, so I gave my third brother the money and everyone else a fish. But everyone else got mad and became my enemies. They began a business called 'Best Fisherman' and got more money than I usually do. I had no choice but to sell my mansion and buy a small cottage and regular things." Chapter 4: Mort's Tales "The threat could be your relatives," said Skipper. "Sad-eyes, you're up!" "I like being up!" said Mort, jumping and crashing onto the ground. "My tales are sad. On my third birthday, my parents couldn't afford a party, so they sent me to an orphan's home where I would have a great party. The home was small, so I only had cake and a lame game. The cake was pickle flavored, which I hate." "When I became nine, they sent me and the rest of the cake to my dad, who had divorced with my mom because they argued over money. In a few days, my dad became rich. He gave me one fourth of the money. I spent it on the best party to make up for my other lame parties. I became popular, but the people who came to the party stole my money the next day. I was sent to Maurice's cottage and lived with him." Chapter 5: Marlene's Tales "I didn't think you would have any threats. Time to visit Marlene," said Skipper, going to Marlene's habitat. "Marlene, we've discovered a threat in the zoo. Explain yourself." "I was 3 when my brother was born. My parents named him Enelram, because they decided to be the opposite of me. I taught him to eat worms and birds. When I was 11 and Enelram was 8, Enelram was better than me." "He threw huge parties that almost everyone of his friends came to. He got more money than I did, so my mom took me to a place where I could be in private whenever I wanted to. But Enelram moved into the room next to my privacy room, and that's where he moved his parties. When I grew up, I moved as far as I could afford away from Enelram. But Enelram pranked me into moving here by changing the map." Chapter 6: Mason and Joey's Tales "Enelram could be the possible threat. Time for Mason," said Skipper. "Mason, we need to know what the threat in the zoo is. Any tales?" "Ah, I wrote a book about it. Phil, signal me. One of my parents were deaf, and the other was blind. They had to work with each other. They tried to teach me to read, but failed. They sent me to the best readers, but they failed, too. The best readers were mad at me, so I had to move away from home. One of them tracked me down and signaled that they would not let me be in peace until I learned how to read. That was Phil, who still never leaves my side." "Interesting. Time for our last suspect, Joey." said Skipper. "Joey, what's the threat?" "None of your beeswax! But if you must know, my dad was a boxing champion and my mom had been to a bunch of wrestling matches. They both got interested in fighting for entertainment, so they bought a punching bag. When I was born, I was practically a cannonball and slammed into the bag. When I was airborne, I said, "Wheeeeeee!" I thought everything my parents did were fun, so when I turned six, my mom signed me up for junior wrestling. I won almost every match I showed up to, so they gave me a nice spot at a place of my choice. This is where I picked." Chapter 7: The Truth Skipper and Rico arrived back at the HQ. "All their stories were true. Now we know the possible options," said Skipper. "Me and Kowalski found where the threat was," said Private, leading the duo to a secret door. Kowalski was at it and opened it. The three penguins walked inside. They heard footsteps. They all hid behind bean bags. The threats walked by. The ghost of Julien's dad, Maurice's relatives, Enelram, the best readers, and some wrestling people were walking towards the door. When one of Maurice's relatives walked toward the door, Kowalski closed it. "Not so fast!" said Skipper as him, Rico, and Private walked out. "We're going to trap you in here where you will be forced to be our backup team." "Where's the ghost?" asked Private. "It's like it was never here," said Skipper, as a bean bag dropped on him. "Never mind." ---- Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fandom Category:Fan-Art Category:Site maintenance